My something
by backstreetgirl278
Summary: A little trouble happens but when it end they find out they can't do anything without each other


**hey guys this is crazy but im writing this up at school right now so it may be a little crap but here is my soul eater one-shot hope enjoy.**

 **In the middle of death city tsubakis pov:**

"NO BLACK*STAR!" my heart tore apart, black*star was laying on the floor blood floding from his mouth, and unable to move, i knew it was a bad idea going after this witch if only i would have tried to stop him, i have failed as his weapon!.

i heard a small and weak moan and my total attention turned to the blue haired myster infront on me, he was breathing, but slowly but at least hes alive i almost lost hope, you stupid idiot why do you make me worry so much, i leaned over and helped him sit up, " are you okay black*star? maybe we should retreat it would save you the pain" he lifted his hand and patted me on the head " stupid tsubaki I'm black*star the greatest star there is theres no way im letting a pathetic witch beat me".

i giggled even in the state he is in he still has so much confidence, if only i was like you," i-" " TSUBAKI!" i couldnt finish my sentence, his arms wrapped around me as he pinned me to the ground and let out a blood boiling scream, "w-what ?" he fell to the ground in a pool of blood and didnt move, at all, w-what did he do?.

then i noticed that the witch was laughing like no tomorrow " i find it funny you children thought you could beat me, ill let you live but only so you feel sorrow" she let out an evil laugh again and flew off to god knows where, " black*star... black*star are you okay come on talk to me ... please , wake up... please " i couldnt take it the one person who fully understood me had risked his life to save me and there is nothing i can do.

* * *

i cried for hours once i carried black*star back to the school infirmary,doctor stein was looking after him, he finally came out and when he did i ran over as fast as i could "how is he?", he smiled " you can go see him now" i ran into his room to see him sitting up in the bed smiling at me i ran over, sat at the end of the bed and hugged him as close as i could " thank god your okay"," chill tsubaki id never leave you" he smiled and i released him "what?" i asked "why would i leave the most important person in my life ?" i blinked twice words could not explain what i was feeling "black*star, sometimes I never know what to do with you but under all of that ego you really do care for others, don't you" he gave me one of his signature grins "all right don't go all soppy on me and don't let soul know either he will think I'm uncool" I couldn't help but giggle at him, at least he was still the same and the damage that was done didn't effect him"hey blac-" " Tsubaki I need to tell you something" "oh um, okay sure what is it?" " in the world I have found something worth protecting, a star that shines greater than me, something that I could never go on living without... Something that makes my heart skip every time I'm near it, or should I say them" colour me confused, what's he on about, i mean I get the fact that he truly treasures somethi-WAIT someone, why, who,when, what? I can't help but feel a pain in my chest I should have told him how I-" Tsubaki?" I turned to face him again since somehow my gaze had gone yonder, " oh um, ye-" I was cut of, stunned, and overwhelmed, black*stars sent of the forest and a calm river filled me and the happiness along with it... He kissed me, " Tsubaki, that someone is you... I-I love you, Tsubaki " there was nothing I could do but smile,I hugged him and buried my head in his chest," I love you too, black*star"

 **so I know it's not very good but I tried and just thought while I'm waiting for ideas for the next chapter of my fairy tail one I could give you this to read**

 **p.s I finished this when I got home that's why it's up now because I couldn't finish it at school.**

 **thats all hoped you enjoyed please tell me what other animes you want me to do and if I know them I'll try my best to create a story**

 **that's all from me**

 **BSG out !;)**


End file.
